Lovely Child
by Nightshade268
Summary: Oneshots centring around GoGo and the BH6 team and Tadashi during pre-movie and post-movie. Slight Tomadashi and HiroLemon ('squint to see' kinda thing) but mostly friendship. Marked as complete but I'll update in between my free periods. Ideas and headcannons are also accepted. Rated T for slight swearing.
1. 1-2-3 Rhythm

"Ouch! GoGo!"

"Shut up."

"Come on, that's the third time now."

_**Pop.**_

"Shut up and move."

*sigh* "Fine."

_**Pop.**_

_**Pop.**_

_**Pop.**_

"OW! You know what, we can't continue if you keep being so stiff and stopping halfway through."

*glare*

"Well, it was your stupid idea to make me do this with you."

"No it wasn't!"

_**Pop.**_

"You know what, fine. I'm not stopping. But it's not my fault if you're all sore tomorrow morning."

Few minutes later…

"Ouch!"

GoGo glared at her partner who was hopping around, clutching his foot. He whipped his head at her and cried, "This is the fifth time now! How hard is it for you to learn how to dance a waltz?"

"It's because you're going too slow. And there are too many unnecessary steps in it." GoGo replied back as she popped her bubble.

"Even with my pedigree, I don't think you'll ever know how to dance." Fred said.

"Aw, don't say that. She just didn't get the hang of it yet." A familiar voice spoke up behind the comic geek. Tadashi grinned. "Teaching GoGo how to dance? Whose idea was it?"

GoGo looked up at the woman dressed in yellow behind Tadashi with an annoyed expression. "The Sour Orange."

The tall Latina peeked out from behind Tadashi and pouted. "It's **HoneyLemon**. If you're mad at me then I guess you don't want to drink this Lucky Cat Café Cappuccino Double Bitter Frappe topped with cinnamon."

GoGo's eyebrow twitched but she breathed out an apology and grabbed the coffee from her hands. As she was about to put the straw in her mouth, a scream pierced the air, making them all jump.

Wasabi came stomping in, his rubber shoes making squeaking noises on the ballroom floor. He pointed his finger at her. "GoGo, spit out that gum. Have you ever thought of what will happen to your stomach if you mix those two together? What if you swallowed it and choked?!"

The petite Japanese girl grew annoyed. She took out her gum and stuck it on the tip of his finger. Wasabi's eyes grew wide. "What the-! Get it off! Do you know how many bacteria this 'thing' has?! Hygiene! Have you ever heard of the word hygiene!? Fred, where's your bathroom!?"

"Down the hall and to the right." Fred said, his face contorted from trying not to laugh. Only when Wasabi was gone did the college students burst out into a fit of giggles and chortles.

"Oh man, GoGo, you've got guts." Tadashi said after a while as he tried to even his breathing.

"Thanks." GoGo said as she took a sip from her cup. "But dancing sucks."

"Aw come on, it can't be that bad." HoneyLemon said. "And besides, the university's anniversary is in two weeks. Plenty of time for practice."

"Why do I have to go through this? It's completely pointless. I could've used three hours of my time to work on my bike but it's all wasted in learning how to **dance**." She spoke the word like it was poison.

"Well, maybe it's because you don't have a great teacher." Tadashi mused. "No offence, Fred."

"It's okay." Fred said coolly. "GoGo's not that great of a student as well –" GoGo punched him. "Ouch!"

"Okay," Tadashi stepped in between them. "How 'bout I teach GoGo how to dance?"

Everyone looked at him incredulously. HoneyLemon asked, "Tadashi, you know how to dance?"

"Well, a little." He said bashfully. "What d'you say, GoGo?"

She shrugged. "Worth a try."

And so as Fred clicked play in his phone and opened a waltz, Tadashi stepped up to GoGo and placed his hand on her waist and the other held her hand. As he locked eyes with her, his heart skipped a beat at the extremely close distance between them.

GoGo saw his discomfort and smirked. "Getting nervous, pretty boy?"

"Of course not." Tadashi scoffed. "Just- you know what let's just dance."

Five minutes later.

"Ouch!"

* * *

Hello! Nightshade268 here! Well? What do you think? This is my first time writing a fanfiction that doesn't have angst in it, which is quite surprising since I'm an angst writer. Oh well, I hope you liked it!

This fanfic will be a series of GoGo centric oneshots during the pre-movie and post-movie. If you have any ideas or headcannons you want me to write, feel free to review or PM me!

Thank you so much for reading! See ya'll next time! :D


	2. Fairy Tales

"_Once upon a time…"_

"Heads up!"

Tadashi Hamada looked up from the stack of books in his arms, only to see a bicycle rushing to him at 450km/h. Before he could even think, the bike crashed into him along with its rider, sending both of them down the ground.

Tadashi groaned and sat up. He looked at his left and saw the rider of the bike shaking her helmeted head. She got up and faced him.

"Sorry." She said.

And with that, she hoisted her bike and walked up the university steps, leaving a ruffled and bewildered Tadashi in the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow." He breathed out. "What a way to start the first day of college."

As Tadashi got up and gathered his scattered materials, he spotted an odd object lying a few feet from him. He picked it up and looked back at where the rider headed.

"This feels like a fairy tale." Tadashi chuckled to himself and hoisting up his bag, he walked towards the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab.

Opening the lab door, he jumped back as a raging giant stomped out of the lab, muttering. "Screwdriver…anarchy…neat...…understands…"

Tadashi went in, giving concerned looks back at the person who just left. Suddenly, he bumped into a tall girl in a white lab coat, holding a flask of H2O2. She squeaked and looked behind her. Tadashi stepped back, feeling a bit intimidated by her height. "I-I'm sorry."

The girl lifted her goggles and smiled brightly. "You must be the new transfer. I'm HoneyLemon."

"Tadashi. Tadashi Hamada." He said. "About the guy that left, what happened?"

HoneyLemon tilted her head. "You mean Wasabi? Yeah he gets like that a lot if someone messes up his space. Mainly GoGo."

Tadashi frowned. "HoneyLemon? Wasabi? GoGo?"

HoneyLemon laughed. "Fred makes the nicknames. Wasabi got his when he spilled wasabi on his shirt. And GoGo...well, she likes to go fast."

"Speaking of fast, do you know who owns this shoe?" Tadashi said as he held up a biker's shoe.

"Puma brand sport shoe?" She inspected it. "I think so. Follow me."

"Where're we going?"

"GoGo's lab space."

As they walked through the maze of robotic inventions and HoneyLemon having to pull Tadashi away from every single experiment, they finally arrived at an empty space in the lab filled with broken bicycle parts and multiple wheels overflowing from a basket. Blueprints with messy handwriting were spread out on a table.

"Seems like she isn't back yet." HoneyLemon mused. "How did you get her shoe anyway?"

"Well she kinda crashed into me." Tadashi laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "This feels like a messed up Cinderella story."

"You better make sure GoGo doesn't hear that coming from you." HoneyLemon said. "She doesn't like being compared to princesses. Especially Disney ones. And **especially** Cinderella."

"Why not?" Tadashi asked. "I mean, Disney movies are great. She lost a shoe then I found it, now I'm trying to find her. Sounds like Cinderella, doesn't it?"

"What sounds like Cinderella?"

Honey whirled around and clapped her hands together. "GoGo! Perfect timing! This is Tadashi!"

Tadashi waved his hand. "Hi. Oh! I uhh, found your shoe." He held out the missing shoe. Sure enough, it was hers, since one of her feet was bare socked.

"Thanks."

As she slipped on her shoe, HoneyLemon said, "GoGo? Why are you still wearing your helmet?"

GoGo stood up straight and said, "Wouldn't want to ruin the Cinderella image of this sap here."

Tadashi gulped. She heard him. "I'm sorry, it's just that this situation just reminds me of Cinderella that-"

HoneyLemon elbowed him. He stopped. Whatever he was going to say, he definitely making it worst. "I think you'll look better than Cinderella though." He finished lamely.

GoGo sighed and took off her helmet, revealing her petite Asian features with the purple streaks in her bangs. Tadashi gaped at her. She popped her bubblegum. "Not what you expected, huh, prince charming?"

He snapped out of his daze. "No, not at all. And your real name is…"

"Leiko Tanaka." She gave him a pointed glare. "And don't you dare say that I'm Korean because I'm definitely Japanese despite my body structure."

"I wasn't gonna say anything like that at all." Tadashi said nervously. _Liar._

She threw her helmet on the table filled with blueprints. "Welcome to the lab, nerd."

Tadashi nodded as GoGo worked on her blueprints. Nope, she wasn't Cinderella at all. Despite the circumstances that had happened in their first meeting, she was definitely **not** Cinderella. She was more like Mulan, with her independent aura and her gung-ho exterior.

But she'd probably hit him if she heard him say that.

"So that's what happened." Hiro said thoughtfully, his shoes dangling in the open space under the table of HoneyLemon's lab space. He had taken a break from his latest inventions and had decided to see the interesting chemical reactions that she was working on. "Disney princesses, huh… Tadashi was always a sucker for Disney movies."

As he continued watching HoneyLemon mixing chemicals together, he said absentmindedly, "Your hair's really long and soft, it smells nice and it's a beautiful golden color…You know, you kinda look like Rapunzel."

HoneyLemon stopped what she was doing and gazed at Hiro with her big grey eyes. Hiro grew flustered under her gaze and began ranting. "In Latin version…N-not like I'm trying to be racist or anything or have anything against Italy. It's a beautiful perso- I mean country. Right. C-country, not you o-or anyone I uhh – you know what, I'll shut up now."

And with that, Hiro jumped off the table and hurried in his lab, shutting the door quickly behind him. HoneyLemon looked at the closed door, still slightly surprised at Hiro's sudden confession. She smiled softly. She walked up to the door and knowing that Hiro was on the other side, she said, "Hiro, thank you. That was nice of you."

There was a pause, then a muffled reply. "No problem."

She was about to leave when she heard Baymax inside saying, "Your heart rate has risen to unnatural high levels. I will scan you now…scan complete…you are experiencing the condition called: Lov-"

"Baymax, shush!"

HoneyLemon chuckled softly to herself and began to walk away. As she passed by a reflective glass, she glanced at her golden hair and touched it. "Rapunzel, huh…"

After that, she never cut her hair again.

* * *

Thank you all so much for the reviews and the favorites and the follows and the reads! It really made my day! Thank you so much!

I hope you liked this chapter and a shout out to **HiroLemon fan** for the awesome idea (btw, your fanfiction was awesome as well. :D yes, I read it.)

See you all at the next chapter. Love you all lots!

Until the next update!


	3. Best Friend

"_When it hurts to look back and you're afraid to look ahead, you can look beside you and your best friend will be there." - Unknown_

Many people knew that GoGo had little patience for Fred's antics and fan-boy modes. Most people knew that she always thought that Fred lived under a bridge. Some people knew that despite his annoying presence, she always tolerated it because very little did people know that she and Fred had a very special bond.

GoGo's best friend was Fred.

For those who knew, they couldn't believe it. The adrenaline junkie? Best friends with the superhero nerd? It was impossible.

But it was very possible.

For GoGo, she didn't know what her life would be like without Fred in it.

Fred was the first person who befriended her when she first stepped into San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and he was the one who gave her the name 'GoGo'.

When she first stepped foot in the lab, people moved away from her due to the purple streaks in her hair, the 'don't come near me' aura, and her 'don't care' attitude. But of course, Fred wasn't the type of person to read the mood most of the time so he was the first person to approach her.

"_Wassup! I'm Fred the school mascot!" He had said, taking out his hand through the mouth of his suit. GoGo had raised her eyebrows but nevertheless, shook his hand._

"_I'm Leiko." She had simply said._

_The suit tilted its head. "Leiko? A Japanese name. I thought you were Korean."_

_She rolled her eyes. People had always mistaken her for Korean due to her body structure. "My grandmother's half-Korean but I'm a hundred percent Japanese. Nitwit."_

"_Oh." Fred had said. "Hey! Let me introduce you to my friends! The guy over there's Wasabi! He's planning to make me a shrink ray! And that tall Latina over there? That's HoneyLemon!"_

_She had grown confused at the strange names but Fred had just laughed it off. "I make the nicknames. Speaking of which, you don't have a nickname yet!"_

_She tried to talk him out of it, but in the end, she had gotten a nickname as well._

Fred was also the one who had given her the idea for her project.

"_Hey GoGo!" He said one day as she labored over the blank pad paper in front of her. Fred was lounging on his couch with stacks of comic books surrounding him while GoGo sat in front of the table with crumpled up paper around her._

"_What?" She snapped back. She had no time for Fred's theories right now over his superhero novels. She had a project to think about!_

"_Look at this!" He exclaimed excitedly as he held up a comic book. "This is about a girl who has no superpowers but is a super genius! In the second issue, she invented a super awesome bike that could go really fast it could overtake a sports car! Isn't that cool?!"_

"_Sounds pretty boring to me." GoGo said nonchalantly. "Now shut up, Freddie. I'm trying to come up with a new project here."_

_Fred was quiet for a few minutes. Then he said, "Hey GoGo! Build a bike!"_

_GoGo gripped her pencil as she grew exasperated at Fred's stupidity. "A bike's already been invented, moron!"_

"_No! I mean a bike that floats! And one that goes really fast!"_

"_A bike that floats? That's-" GoGo laughed but then her mind began to think. "…possible."_

_She began scribbling down words and equations as she mumbled. "If I used this here…and then this happens…no this equation wouldn't work…I have to find the dimensions…velocity would be…the radius…Would have to be light…little to no air resistance…friction…"_

_She slapped down the pencil on the table as a smile lit up her face. "Electromagnetic suspension on a bike!"_

_GoGo turned to Fred. "Freddie, you are a genius!"_

_Fred just smiled as he went back to his comic book._

Fred was also the link GoGo had to Tadashi.

But what GoGo didn't know was that Fred was a hardcore GoGoxTadashi shipper. He would find ways to leave the two alone or drop hints along the way.

And on some days, if she had the time, his partner in crime, aka HoneyLemon, would go spy on those two. Although on some of their spying days, there would be little to no romantic interaction between GoGo and Tadashi.

One day, Fred said. "Saying GoGoxTadashi is too much."

"Then what is your suggestion?" HoneyLemon asked.

Fred thought hard. "Godashi? TadaGo? GoTada?"

"Are you combining their names?"

"Shush! I'm trying to think of a ship name here…"

HoneyLemon thought about it. "How about TomaDashi?"

"That's an excellent nickname!" Fred exclaimed. "We'll use that! The ultimate OTP name! Oh they're gonna be canon!"

HoneyLemon shook her head in amusement. "I don't even understand half of what you said."

"Fan terms. You don't have to understand. You shall know in the far future." And so with that, Fred took out his binoculars to spy on GoGo and Tadashi. "Now, let the ship set sail."

And yet, two months later, Tadashi died in the fire. As Fred looked down at the grave of Tadashi Hamada, he didn't know what to say but, "It's too bad your ship didn't set sail, Tadashi. It would have been nice to see you with GoGo."

"Freddie." A female voice spoke up from behind him. GoGo put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Our ship did set sail."

Fred's eyes widened. "Wait. So you two were…"

GoGo laughed, but it was a watery kind of laugh with no humor in it. "We were canon. But our ship sank. Or burned, if you want to use that."

Fred was at a loss for words. He opened his mouth when GoGo abruptly said, "Sorry is not gonna cut it. There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Tadashi's too nice." Fred finally said after a pause. GoGo nodded.

"Too nice and too selfish."

They stood there as people drifted off for shelter. Fred watched his best friend lay down a zinnia flower on the grave. Fred knew that words could do nothing in this situation. He could feel what she felt so he knew that words wouldn't help. All he could do was patiently wait for her.

"Thank you, Freddie." The adrenaline junkie said suddenly out of the blue.

"What for?"

"For being my friend. Letting me meet everyone. Supporting us all. And breaking the ice. Just…thanks for being here."

Fred smiled. "That's what best friends do."

He looked up and imagining Tadashi, he said, "And even though he's not here physically, I think he's still watching over us."

GoGo snorted. "What, as a ghost?"

Fred shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. But you're not alone GoGo."

GoGo nodded. "I know."

"And I believe someday, your ship's going to set sail again."

"Someday. But not today."

"Not today. But not alone."

"You're a genius sometimes Freddie."

"I know. I get that a lot."

GoGo smiled and both of them walked away.

* * *

Zinnia is a type of flower and it means 'thoughts of absent friends'

Thank you all so much for reading and the favorites and the reviews! You all made my day! And to **HiroLemonFan**, I'll be posting up your request next. :)

If any of you have any head cannons or ideas you want me to write, don't hesitate!

See ya'll next time!


	4. Give Up

"_Don't give up on yourself because I won't give up on you."_

"I'm not giving up on you."

Hiro wondered where Tadashi had found that phrase. What he didn't know was that it was GoGo Tadashi had first used it to.

GoGo, being the adrenaline junkie that she was, was prone to plenty of accidents.

And Tadashi, being the mother hen that he was, always brought out the first aid kit whenever GoGo came back to the lab covered in bruises and cuts after a failed test drive.

He followed her to her lab space saying, "On a scale of one to ten, how much does it hurt?"

"Zero."

"Tell me the truth."

"Fine, one."

"Let me see your cuts."

"Tadashi, I'm fine." GoGo said irritably. "You're getting annoying. Go away."

"No you're not. Keep still." Tadashi said. GoGo rolled her eyes as she sat down on a chair and let Tadashi put antiseptic on the abrasion on her elbow. As he tended her knee, he asked her, "Why do keep doing this?"

"Doing what?" GoGo asked as she chewed on her gum.

"Letting yourself get hurt."

"We've talked about this."

"No we didn't."

"Yes we did. I told you this is part of testing my project."

"Testing your project is part of your project. Getting hurt is not." Tadashi pointed out.

"Then you could say that pain is just an added bonus. Didn't you get hurt when that marshmallow kept hitting you on the head?" GoGo pointed out.

"His name is Baymax. And he's fluffy so it doesn't hurt much." Tadashi closed the kit with a click and stood up. "But you're different. What would happen if you get hurt and I won't be there to care for your wounds?"

"Relax. Nothing's gonna happen. I'll be careful next time." GoGo said briskly as she threw away the wheel on her bike and worked on the next test.

Tadashi frowned. "That's the thirty third time you said that."

"Said what?"

"That you'll be careful next time."

"You kept count?"

"Yes I did."

GoGo popped her gum. "Keep counting."

Tadashi shook his head. "Unbelievable."

It was an accident. GoGo hadn't meant to test it on the highway. Something had gone out of control with her wheels and the next thing she knew, she was in the main road, speeding cars around her. She pressed the brake handle on her bike, but it didn't seem like it was working. "Drat." She cursed.

Suddenly, the traffic light turned red. GoGo's brake didn't work. And it looked like she couldn't slow down either.

Her only option?

Go faster.

As she pedaled through the intersection, the bumper of a truck caught the back of her wheels, causing it to fly away. Left with one wheel missing, her bike collided into another speeding car, hurling GoGo into the windshield. The car screeched to a stop and GoGo fell on the ground, unconscious and bleeding.

People looked up from their projects when Wasabi frantically opened the door, his eyes wide and his voice hysteric. Tadashi, HoneyLemon, and Fred came up to him.

"What's wrong?" Tadashi asked.

"**GoGo got into a car accident."**

Tadashi, HoneyLemon, Fred, and Wasabi rushed inside the hospital when they heard about GoGo's accident. The doctors didn't give any details about her except that she was in critical condition and that she'd have to go undergo surgery on her legs. It was a good thing that she had worn her helmet or else she'd really have been dead. It was agonizing to wait, but two hours later, they said that she had passed her surgery and she had only 30 minutes for visitors before she needed to rest.

Wasabi had freaked out and had given her a 25 minute lecture about safety rules. Finally, HoneyLemon had to shut him up and promised GoGo that she'd visit every afternoon and bring honey lemon tea. Fred of course, decided to give her the only thing in his possession right now, which was a Captain America comic book. Tadashi was silent the whole time, a frown plastered on his face.

Finally, the 30 minute time was up and everyone had to go. The rest of the team had left, but Tadashi had stayed behind, extending the 30 minutes limit.

Strained silence stretched in the air as GoGo waited for Tadashi to speak up.

"Knucklehead."

Pop.

"When will you ever learn?"

Pop.

"Why did you do that?"

Pop.

"I knew it would lead to this."

Pop.

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

Pop.

"GoGo tell me. What happened?"

GoGo stopped chewing and said, "There's nothing to tell."

Tadashi grew mad. "Was this part of your project? Driving your bike down the highway? You could have been killed! What if you died?!"

"But I'm not dead! You think I'm stupid enough to kill myself over a project like this?! You think I'm stupid enough to get in an accident like this four weeks before the midterm exams?!" GoGo shouted back at him, her temper flaring up. "Of course I'm not doing this on purpose! It was an accident! I didn't mean for it to go to the highway! The brakes didn't work! The wheels were acting funny! I've got no bike! No materials! I have to start from scratch! And you're saying that I'm doing this on purpose?! Bakayaro!"

Tadashi was taken aback by GoGo's sudden outburst. Her shoulders slumped and she flopped back down on her pillows, her eyes closing as pain showed on her face. Her voice dropped into a whisper. "I've got nothing. I'm definitely failing for sure. It's all over. I give up."

"GoGo…" Tadashi thought of something reassuring to say, but all that came out was, "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

GoGo popped her gum and gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me' expression. "Physical or emotional?"

"Both."

"Physical? Since my legs are numb, I don't know. I passed out when the car hit me as well." GoGo said. "Emotional? Since my work is all bust, I guess it'd be an eight."

Tadashi watched as GoGo took out her phone and started typing up words in the search bar. "What are you doing?"

"Searching for other universities that will accept students in the middle of the term."

"So you're going to give up just like that? Without thinking of other alternatives?"

"Well what do you want me to do?" GoGo snapped at him. "I can't walk until a month later! My bike's busted! I've got no materials! And the lab's fifty kilometers away!"

"If we can't bring you to the lab, we'll bring the lab here." Tadashi suddenly said.

GoGo blinked. "What?"

"We'll find your bike and fix it." He started pacing around the room.

GoGo was getting confused. "Tadashi, wait-"

"List down all your materials and we'll go out and buy them. If we can't, then we'll make it. We'll put on an all-nighter if we have to."

"Tadashi!" He stopped his ranting and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

His tone grew serious. "I'm not giving up on you, GoGo. I'm going to help you with your project, whatever it takes."

A surge of gratitude swelled inside GoGo. She asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'd miss a lot of things about you if you leave." He said simply. GoGo stared at him and Tadashi grew red as he realized what he just said. "I-I didn't mean in that way! I mean like as friends y-you know?"

GoGo smiled at his stuttering. "Tadashi."

He stopped. "Yes?"

"Thank you." She said. "If you were gone, I'd miss a lot of things about you too."

Tadashi smiled. But then he grew serious. "GoGo, don't you ever do this again, okay?"

"Do what?"

"Giving up. Don't give up until it's over. And if it's over, don't give up."

GoGo chuckled. "You're contradicting yourself."

"Just promise me that."

"You sound really cheesy right now."

"I'm serious, Leiko."

She raised an eyebrow. The only time Tadashi used her real name was when he was desperate to get his way. Or when he was completely and utterly serious.

"Fine. I promise."

GoGo stayed true to her word. She didn't give up during the rehab in the hospital. She didn't give up when she hit a slump in her project (her friends were there in the hospital room to help her bring her bike together). And she definitely didn't give up when she saw Tadashi run into the fiery building.

She didn't give up running as fast as she could towards him knowing deep down that it was too late.

She didn't give up when he was declared dead.

She didn't give up when his casket was lowered in the grave.

She didn't give up when she found out that the fire wasn't an accident.

No she didn't.

Tadashi didn't give up on her.

So GoGo wouldn't give up on him.

Even though she knew that despite her efforts, he was never coming back.

His life was over. But her life wasn't.

….

"You appear to be distressed. What seems to be the problem?"

GoGo looked up at the white robot standing beside her in front of Tadashi's grave. She smiled sadly at him. "Nothing. I'm just…thinking, I guess."

Baymax tilted his head, scanning her. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

She grew surprised at the sudden question. "Physical or emotional?"

"Both."

The Japanese chuckled sadly at how similar this situation was to when Tadashi was alive.

"Physical?" She said. "Zero."

GoGo stared at the words on his tombstone. "Emotional?"

_I'm not giving up on you._

"More than ten."

* * *

I live to self-destruct myself by writing sad fics. Really… Why do I do this to myself? Btw, 'bakayaro' means stupid. I get the feeling that GoGo curses both in English and Japanese. So I put it in. Since I haven't updated for a while, I give ya'll this.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you all liked it! The next chapter will be lighter to ease the pain.. For **HiroLemonFan **and **Ashley Sky**, I've decided to combine your ideas together since they fit each other. Look forward to it!

See ya'll next time!


	5. The Dress

"_Good friends show their love in times of trouble, not just in times of happiness. - Euripides"_

"I can't believe the anniversary is this coming Saturday!" HoneyLemon said excitedly.

"Yeah. Great." GoGo said as she busied herself with working on her bike. Her tall Latina friend frowned at GoGo's lack of enthusiasm. HoneyLemon was done for the day, but GoGo was still working on her bike without sleep for 2 days straight and she decided that this short Japanese girl had to take a break. But if she said that, GoGo would surely refuse.

Suddenly an idea struck her. "GoGo! Let's go shopping!"

GoGo Tomago stopped what she was doing, looked at HoneyLemon with a deadpanned expression, and said:

"No."

HoneyLemon pouted, copying the puppy eyes trick of Tadashi's. "Come on! We haven't had a girl's day out for like, the longest time."

"Last time I remembered hanging out with you was just the day before yesterday to buy clothes you won't even need just because it was on 75% sale."

"Please! It won't take long! I really need a dress for the anniversary ball and I think you do too." HoneyLemon pleaded.

GoGo turned back to her bike. "I still have that black strapless dress. I'm wearing that."

"What?!" HoneyLemon's eyes grew wide. "But that dress was two seasons ago!"

"So? Clothes are still clothes. You wear them until it's worn out or you can't fit in it anymore."

Honey put her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you still have clothes from three years ago."

GoGo pointed at her shoes. "My longest. I wore it when I was a junior in high school."

HoneyLemon shook her head. Grabbing GoGo's wrench, she pulled up the short girl. Using her height, she said, "You and I are going to go to the mall right this instant and get you a new dress and other clothes. And I'm going to your flat and have you throw out your old clothes. No excuses!"

GoGo glared at her but she knew it wouldn't work. Honey had that stubbornness that if she decided to do something, she wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted.

"Fine."

…

GoGo watched in amusement as HoneyLemon tried to bargain with a salesperson to give her a 50% discount for some platform heels that the Japanese was pretty sure she had already in her closet of shoes.

"HoneyLemon, I thought we were shopping for the dresses." GoGo said.

"Oh right!" HoneyLemon returned the heels to its proper place and hurried back to her friend. "Sorry, I got sidetracked."

"Why do you need those anyway? I bet you already have those in your collection." GoGo said as they walked around the mall, searching for dresses.

"I do. But those are the special edition heels." HoneyLemon explained.

GoGo shook her head. They all looked the same to her, just like how all bike brands looked the same to HoneyLemon. How they became friends, she had no idea.

"GoGo! I found it!" HoneyLemon said excitedly, interrupting GoGo from her thoughts, as she pulled her friend towards a chic-like store decorated with pastel colors and black chandeliers. As they went inside, GoGo whistled. The amount of clothes that could fit in a tiny store was astounding. In every corner, there were dresses in display and a changing room at the corner.

The adrenaline junkie watched as HoneyLemon rifled through the dresses, taking her time with each dress. HoneyLemon took out a pink dress with voluminous frills and a silk bow tied around its waist. "What do you think?"

"It likes like an oversized birthday cake." GoGo said flatly.

Honey put it back. She pulled out a fit silk green dress with an alarmingly short skirt. "This one?"

"What are you trying to make me look like, a stripper?"

"It can't be that bad. It'll accent your figure nicely." HoneyLemon said.

GoGo snorted. "Are you serious? It'll make my thighs look fat."

A small smile appeared on HoneyLemon's face. She was finally having a girl-talk with GoGo. She put the dress back to where it came from and showed her friend a peach strapless dress with black designs that seemed like fireworks spreading around the wide skirt and the front of the chest. "How about this one?"

GoGo looked closely at it. She marched up and taking the dress from HoneyLemon's hand, she headed towards the changing room. "Looks like third time's the charm."

HoneyLemon smiled and sat down on a leopard print purple sofa as she waited for GoGo to finish changing. She didn't have to wait for long, because GoGo emerged from the room and into the open, the dress fitting snugly on her.

"Not bad." GoGo commented as she looked at herself in the mirror. "It actually fits me. Great going, Honey."

HoneyLemon just smiled. "It was Tadashi's idea."

GoGo snapped her head to the blonde girl who was looking at the dress with a forlorn expression. "What?"

"It was Tadashi's idea to make you wear that dress. Remember that time when you took dancing lessons from Fred?"

"What about it?"

"On that same day, I invited Tadashi to go shopping with me in search for a dress for that ball." HoneyLemon said. "This was our second store and I was shifting through the dresses when Tadashi saw that dress displayed on a mannequin. He insisted on reserving it for you."

GoGo frowned. "Why me?"

HoneyLemon smiled. "Because Tadashi said that it would look great on you. And he has a great sense of style."

GoGo looked at the mirror again, her hands fisting the skirt. She took a deep breath and released her grip. "Too bad Tadashi won't be able to see me in this."

"Oh he did!" HoneyLemon opened her phone and scrolled down the pictures and showed GoGo a particular photo. "I Photoshop that dress on you and showed it to Tadashi!"

"Honey!"

GoGo made a grab for the phone but HoneyLemon stood up and raised it high, laughing at her Asian friend's desperate attempts. GoGo glared at her and gave up.

"Whatever." As she went back to the small room to change back. "By the way, how much is this dress?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Tadashi paid for it." HoneyLemon said.

"…I see." GoGo came out in her regular attire of white tank top with shorts and leggings as she put on her sports shoes and slipped on her leather jacket. "What dress are you wearing anyway?"

"You'll see." HoneyLemon said mysteriously. "You ready?"

"Yeah." GoGo said as she got the dress packaged in a shopping bag. "Where to next?"

"Oh you're going to love it!"

…

GoGo being speechless was an understatement as she saw the store. "No way."

It was a cosmetic store filled with various torture devices and colored powder that you put on your face to look like a clown in GoGo's opinion. She turned angrily at her friend. "Makeup? Seriously?"

"Come on, for a pretty dress, you have to look extra pretty as well." HoneyLemon said as she dragged GoGo towards the entrance. Despite her small stature, GoGo stood rooted on where she was standing, refusing to be budged. "GoGo!"

"No. A dress is enough for today. I'm going back to the lab." GoGo said as she marched off, dragging HoneyLemon with her instead.

"Fine. But after one last round trip? Please?" Honey begged. She was doing the puppy eyes thing again. GoGo huffed and nodded. HoneyLemon squealed and taking her arm, they went window-shopping for the next half an hour.

As they passed by a store that sold jackets and cardigans, HoneyLemon went inside and began rifling through the vests and sweaters. "GoGo look at this! This is Tadashi's favorite shop! You think this one would look good on him?" HoneyLemon rambled as she took out a yellow sweater and held it up for her friend to see. "Yellow suits him, don't you think? I think I'll give this to him as a birthday present."

GoGo looked at her friend with a pained expression. "Honey."

"Hmm?"

"Tadashi's dead. Did you forget?"

Puzzlement, realization, and sadness passed on Honey's face as she looked down on the article of clothing she was holding, tears forming in her eyes. With a sniff, she put the sweater back to where she found it. GoGo watched with concern as HoneyLemon walked towards her.

"Let's go back to the lab." Honey said.

GoGo pursed her lips and smiled. "I don't have any heels to go with this dress. Care to help me find one?"

HoenyLemon brightened and wiping her eyes, she nodded. "I've got the perfect pair for you."

* * *

Whew, this thing kept sitting on my laptop for a while, I forgot I didn't post it yet. **Frostystuffs**, this is for you for giving me a great idea! Thank you! Next chapter will be the ball! Yaay! Look forward it!

And yes, I am still accepting requests and headcannons. Feel free to give me a review or PM! :)

Thank you for reading!

See you all next time!


End file.
